This invention relates to novel and improved protective coverings or pads for brace members; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved form of guard which is particularly adaptable for use as a protective covering over a foot stirrup employed in medical examinations.
Certain medical examinations require that the patient be in a prone position with the feet braced to some extent in order to place the legs in a raised or somewhat bent position. For instance, in gynecological or rectal examinations, customarily the examining table is equipped with foot stirrups at one end of the table to receive and brace the feet. Various different types of stirrups have been devised but are typically in the form of an open frame having a crossbar extending between a pair of side bars which converge into a common attachment point. The stirrup is dimensioned such that the patient may place the instep of the foot against the crossbar with the heel disposed in the opening beneath the crossbar and between the side bars. Generally, the stirrup is pivotally connected at the attachment point between the side bars on a vertically adjustable rod so that both the attitude and height of the stirrups can be regulated according to the height of the patient and nature of the examination.
Although it is highly desirable that the stirrup be so constructed as to provide a rigid brace to assure that the patient will not move or shift the legs or feet, stirrups presently in use tend to be quite uncomfortable particularly when the patient is required to remain in one position for any length of time or if undue pressure is applied against the stirrup. On the other hand, any cushioning or protective covering for the stirrup must be so constructed as to permit the foot to be firmly braced. However, in that respect, unduly localized cushioning along the crossbar or side bars has not been found to satisfactorily cushion the foot particularly along the instep portion.
Various cushioning members have been devised for different purposes and for instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,978 to Creelman discloses a padded stirrup device in which a sleeve-type member forms a flexible saddle or seat across the breadth of the stirrup. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,281 to Mathews and U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,637 to Buckley illustrate different forms of cushioned pads of generally circular configuration which are employed to prevent bed sores or to rest an infant's head. Still other variations in cushion members or pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,397 to Liftman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,377 to Fary, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,251 to Pounds. The above and other cushion devices do not afford the desired configuration and cushioning as well as other requisites for specialized use as a stirrup guard in medical examinations, particularly to ease of conformability to different foot stirrup configurations and types.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved stirrup guard for use in medical examinations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved protective covering which is specifically conformable for use in association with foot stirrups on an examining table to serve as a firm, flexible means of support for the foot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a protective covering for an open type of brace member which is so constructed and arranged as to permit positive but releasable fastening to different specific configurations of brace members.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a cushioned, protective pad which is conformable for use and releasable connection to a foot stirrup used for medical examinations in which the pad will conform to different configurations of stirrups and can be securely but releasably attached in such a way as to follow the contour of the stirrup; and further is sanitary, simplified in construction and safe to use in such a manner as to greatly minimize discomfort to the foot.